(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mop fabric snap-in connection structure, and more particularly to a mop fabric fixture without requiring any locking component.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A mop is a necessary cleaning tool in our daily life, and the mop mainly uses cotton strips (or mop fabric) installed at a mop head to achieve the effect of absorbing dirty substances or liquids to clean the floor.
At early stage, a bunch of cotton strips are combined and fixed to a circular plastic head of a conventional mop head, or a plurality of cotton strips are arranged and fixed to a rectangular plastic or wood block. Regardless of the circular plastic head or a rectangular mop, the cotton strips cannot be spread open easily, and the cleaning effect is limited.
Therefore, related manufacturers developed a circular disc rotating mop head, wherein the mop head installed at the bottom of a rod can be rotated in 360 degrees, and the cotton strips are arranged in a circular shape and fixed to the bottom of a circular frame. Such circular disc mop head definitely can provide the cleaning effect and improve the practical application, but the conventional circular disc mop head as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B includes a circular frame 10 and a plurality of installing holes 11 predetermined on the circular frame 10. In FIGS. 1C and 1D, an end 21 of cotton strip 20 is implanted into the installing hole 11 by tool manually or semi-automatically. Such manufacturing method not only takes much time and efforts, but also incurs a high manufacturing cost and a low production capacity. Further, the implant method used for combining the cotton strip 20 with the circular frame 10 may result in an unsecured connection. Furthermore, when the circular disc mop head is rotated continuously during use, the cotton strips may fall out easily, thus not only lowering the quality and damaging the mop quickly, but also shortening the using life. Obviously, the conventional circular disc mop head still requires improvements.
With reference to FIG. 2 for Taiwan Pat. No. M377955, entitled “Mop fabric fixing assembly”, the patent discloses an assembly comprising: a fixing ring 30 having a groove 31 disposed around the fixing ring 30, and a positioning pillar 32 formed in the groove 31; a plurality of mop fabrics 40, disposed across the groove 31 of the fixing ring 30; a disc 50, combined with the fixing ring 30 by a screw 51, for pressing and fixing the mop fabrics 40.
In the foregoing patent, the mop fabrics 40 are fixed by using the screws 51, such that when it is necessary to replace the mop fabrics 40, users have to remove the screw 51, and the application is inconvenient. Furthermore, the stability of clamping the mop fabrics 40 by the fixing ring 30 and the disc 50 is low, and thus the mop fabrics 40 may fall out easily, and the using life of the mop is affected adversely. Obviously, the conventional mop fabric fixing assembly requires improvements.